


The Hitman's Life Aftermath

by SeventhAssassin



Series: The Hitman's Life [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Demon Curse, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Sealed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: The aftermath story of The Hitman's Life. The story is all about the beginning of his life as a Hitman, how he struggle as he finds the mystery within his life and as how he see his own students growing up as a fine and great bosses. The suffering he endure without letting anyone knowing and how things will end.





	

My name is Reborn, a freelance in the dark world called mafia. I started in age of twenty-four to start my living. I don't really remember how I learn many things such as using gun, combat and many dangerous weapons, I just know them, for that reason I used my knowledge in order to live. I do what people hired me to do, every dangerous work I take it, not like someone will miss me so I didn't really care how things will end but in the end it work up well. More and more dangerous work, more and more clean success to the point in age of twenty-eight I gain the title the number one hitman in the whole world.

I didn't mind about the title, I quite proud of it and used it for more living and earning money. But for some reason, I don't feel anything within me, like the title is nothing to me.

There are many mysteries in my life that even I can't figure it out. One is already about my skills, for some reason I know there should be more of it than meet in the eye but I don't remember them. Second is my past, I live alone ever since, I live in solitude with no one there for me and used to steal food for living. Three is my things, I don't know how I got them, I don't remember stealing them either I just have them, the clothes, the accessory, books and even this fedora that I can't let go at all. Fourth is the word 'Dying Will', I know it means your own resolve but I don't remember where I had learn the word, for some reason there is more than just a word but no matter how much I try, I can't remember at all. Last is family, I do not understand why I know too much about family when as far as I remember I never gain one, I don't even remember where I came from, just the street, steal and survival.

I have no one to talk about this, not like I have any close friends I could talk to. I do have few but only for needed and work like Timoteo the Vongola Nono, Trident Shamal and more connection for information. I always try to sort them whenever I'm alone in my small apartment since I never needed a big one but in the end I can't find any clues to solve this mystery. As time goes by, I learn to give up and just move forward.

* * *

A time came when a mysterious person came to my apartment. I don't know who he is and how he found out my place. I became cautious as I point my gun to him, a person with an iron mask. Deep within me I know I should know this person but I kept dismissing this feeling and kept my passive as to know how he found me. He gave me a note before suddenly vanishing on sight which I don't know how he did that. Cautious I took the note and open it, it's all about gathering a strongest seven to do the work.

Strongest Seven… should I know what it means? Why do I feel like I should know them? My mind says I don't but why is my heart… I shook my head aggressively and turn myself to the mirror to stare at myself. Ever since I started as a freelance many questions flood to my mind, I can't let this continue, I can't let this feeling hindrance my work and my life.

And so I decide to close my heart, to lock the mysteries I kept asking and everything that will come to my way.

I turn to my pet chameleon who is staring back. I remember he came out from an egg inside the box. I don't know why but for some reason this animal became attach to me, same for me to him and so I kept him. Every time my pet is with me, for some reason it calms me, like I am not a dark person at all. I still wonder how I got him but whatever is the reason, I'm so glad to have him by my side.

Whatever this is, I accepted the invitation and met the other seven. The kind looking girl and pregnant Luce, the COMSUBIN instructor Lal Mitch, a Chinese martial artist Fon, the scientist Verde, the Esper Viper and the stuntman Skull.

Something bugs me about them but learn to keep and ignore them. I no longer need questions, I can't let it interfere me.

As time goes by working with them, for some reason I grown attach to them but of course I never voice it out. I even took Skull as my lackey since he's weak and out of all of them, I became the strongest too. There are times they ask me how I became this strong and only told them because I am born with talent which in truth, I don't know and I don't remember.

Luce who is the leader of this group, for some reason there is something within her that I should know and remember. Something about her reminds me of someone, someone who became more attach to me more than anyone else. I kept myself close to her, not because I like her but because I want to know all this mystery. Maybe if it's her, she could open them for me.

The final day working with them came. We are heading on the location when I felt someone following us and saw it was Colonnello, Lal Mitch's student. We all kept going until we found the object that wanted us to find and open. After opening it, a light came out and glowed above. We all stared at it, can't tell what it was until it spread around us and soon I opened my eyes, I became small, mysterious yellow pacifier in my neck and… not really small but a baby. All of us became like that with different color of pacifier. I noticed something about Luce, she seems wasn't shock, it's like she knew this coming. I gripped both of my hands, I… I don't want this!

It took a lot of time for me to get used on this new appearance. It became hard but never thought of letting myself fall. We all Arcobaleno soon part ways to continue our own living but kept attach if ever we found something about what happened to us since all of us wanted to return back to our original bodies no matter what.

My pet chameleon became my animal partner, Leon. He can transform to any form I need which is true convenient to my part. He grown more attach and always takes good care of me, like he is there to be my cover from loneliness.

* * *

As time goes by I also decide to alliance myself to the Vongola, the strongest Mafia. Nono and I are friends so we could get along. I even got a student, Dino Cavallone. I made sure to train him and enjoy myself as I see him miserable. My training is bit unique unlike most people will do. I don't really know where I got these ideas but they are working. Not only it trained my Dame Student but also I gain fun and attachment which I kept under control.

Everything is going well even in this kind of body.

The time came Nono asked me to train the next Generation that will change the Vongola back to its glory. Of course for me I knew that kind of work is impossible but I am the number one hitman, any work will be done. I accepted and flew to Japan just to meet the son of Iemitsu, the CEDEF Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Every report it gave is somewhat true, changing him would take a lot time of work but its fine, I have all the time I need.

I came to him as his tutor and his life change. He kept running away, complaining and clumsy as always but as time goes by with my training and of course meeting new friends that are chosen as his Guardians, his life change for the better. Battles never left us but I always made sure he will win. I always give guidance anytime he needs it so he can win and everything work. The battle with Rokudo Mukuro who soon became his Mist Guardian, the Varia who desire the position of Vongola, the future battle that we all never expect, Millefiore family and the misunderstanding battle against Simon family and the battle against the first generation, Demon Spade.

The family that Dame-Tsuna gathered, for some reason it reminds me of a certain family, a family I long and miss. When its night and know my dame student is deeply asleep, I kept staring at the night sky, wanting to know what aches my heart. I also know for some point someone is watching me but I can't pinpoint where and for some reason, instead of feeling guard, I feel at ease, like whoever is watching me is fine to do as it please.

A dream soon came upon us, reminding us how we got the invitation from a certain iron mask. The whole Arcobaleno became connected too, like someone summoned us from a dream and indeed it is and that person came out, the iron mask. He told us that there is one way to take out the curse and that is the Representative battle of the Rainbow where they will choose seven people to fight alone side them and the side who will win the curse will be lift out.

For some reason something wasn't right here, like there is something more from his words. Before I could ask, everything halted me, like something is stopping me from doing it. In the end, we all agree and came back from reality. The ones I asked are of course my students, Dino and Tsuna to participate for me. They agreed with my threat of course and so the others took their representatives too.

As the representative battle continues, the Vindice interfered and told us their sole purpose is to kill the iron mask for revenge. Tsuna and I soon found out their identities, they are all former Arcobaleno that almost died but because of strong hatred and anger, their flame turn to night flame that kept them alive like a living corpse. For some reason they wanted me to join on their side, saying with me they could end his life.

I refuse and I told everything I had learned to the other Arcobalenos. I also knew Tsuna is doing something behind my back so I decide to follow him after this meeting is over. Soon I found him and really tired. I told him how I feel, my death and my regret. After that is something I never expect him to do, he told me to live and we will find a way to keep us all alive even if it means fighting us to convince us. I smiled, for some reason it warm my heart. I'm a hitman, many are amaze to my skills and also many that hates me. To think someone is here strongly desire me to live, I can't find any word to describe at all.

I gave him my answer. I wanted to live and watch how he grown more, I want to see how much more will he make me amaze and how much more will he melt my heart from coldness. I am growing attachment to my student, not in romantic way but a family, like slowly I am seeing Dame Tsuna as my own son, just like someone else who sees and took me as her son.

The last day of Representative battle, we all took down the Vindice and Tsuna won against Bermuda the leader of Vindice. The Iron masked came and congratulate them for winning, of course we already knew what would happened after this, the winner will become the next Acrobaleno, we can't let that happened. Tsuna spoke to him, telling he found a way to stop the cycle of Arcobaleno until Talbot came with a spear in hand and told us the possible way to stop the endless cycle and keeping the Arcobaleno alive.

The iron masked man smiled and nodded, agreeing and let us do as it please. We soon do what must be done and finally all of us are freed to our curses, all that left is to re-growth our bodies ones again. I never thought this is possible and I'm really happy for it.

Tsuna I will forever be grateful to you.

.

.

.

Two years after the representative battle, I am left alone at home as Tsuna with the other kids in school and both Maman and Bianchi in grocery, my body is already around eight years old and I'm glad I'm slowly returning back. As I relax on the sofa, something from my back aches that made me growl in pain. My body became hot and something in my back is growing. I sweat too much and my breathing is becoming even heavier.

I don't know what's happening to me but whatever it is it's like I'm being tore in hell. Before I lost consciousness, I heard a footstep as it approach me and called my name. It feels nostalgic but I don't remember… whose voice it belongs…

The time I woke up, I'm in Tsuna and my room. I don't remember being here since the last time I remember is I'm in the living room. I look on the window and its sunset. It seems I slept that much. I slowly sat up and back aches in pain. I don't know what the heck just happened but for some reason something is in back and I need to check it.

Even if my body is still weak, I forced myself to stand up and walk to the body size mirror to see myself. There is nothing ordinary in me but when I turn around to see my back, it shocked me.

There is one branch that grows from the black hole, really long and large. I always thought this is just a tattoo and I don't remember having one so I always leave it but to see something grow from it, I don't know what to think at all. Now that I realized, something is strange. There are times I took off my upper clothes and of course they could see my back but no one mentioned it to me. Normally they would ask why I have that or is it a tattoo but no one.

By the time I could ask more, Tsuna came in on the room.

"Reborn you're awake! I'm kind of worried you know, suddenly got a fever." He said which for some reason his word is hard to sink right now. My whole mind's main focus is the branch on my back. I turn to my student and asked, "Dame Tsuna do you see something on my back?"

"You're back?" Tsuna questioned as he looked thoroughly on my back then shook his head, "I don't see anything Reborn. Is there something on your back?"

Now I'm convinced, if Dame Tsuna can't see it and so is everyone else… everyone else except me.

"Reborn should you be resting more." Tsuna said which I shook my head, "I'm fine now."

"But Reborn." I still could sense how worried my student is. I sigh and let myself rest more. I need to calm myself before restarting to think everything again.

Tsuna soon brought me dinner and I eat to our room when I noticed something. I tried tasting them again and… there is no taste.

"Dame Tsuna can you taste this for me." I asked which earn a questioning look from him before he took a bite and nod, "Its good Reborn. Did your taste didn't return after your fever? You should be fine now."

Indeed, I don't have a fever. I took another bite and as much as it displeases me, I can't taste anything.

As time goes by, my taste never return. I secretly asked Shamal since he is a doctor to know what's happening and he too doesn't know at all. He let me taste every spices and I taste nothing, even the most disgusting food that has a bad smell but still tasted nothing.

"Your case is something I never face before Reborn. Are you sure you didn't eat or drink anything that had something in it?" Shamal asked which made me glare and crossed my arms, "I am cautious to every food I eat so I am sure nothing such as chemical or poison in it."

"I scan your blood and more but found everything normal too." Shamal said before sighing.

I made a gamble before turning around and showing my back. "Shamal can you see something on my back or anything." He raised an eyebrow and I studied him, seeing he looks thoroughly on my back before shaking his head, "I don't see any abnormalities Reborn, why ask that all of the sudden?"

So he can't see it too… only me.

It took a long time for me to get to use of having no taste anymore. I asked Shamal to keep it from anyone and I act as I usually do. I still drink my espresso, even though I don't taste it, its warm keep me from getting crazy all because of my lost of taste.

It's hard but I still did well.

.

.

.

Five years later after Tsuna finally inherit the Vongola, it started again. My back aches, my heart is beating fast, my breathing is so fast that it suffocate me and the pain is too much that tears coming out without myself noticing it.

It happened around dinner time as I am about to go and give Tsuna another lecture since he still can't control his Guardian's destructiveness when it happened. My body is almost done in the teenager's height so maybe another few years and we're totally back to our original bodies. It was blurred as I can slowly hear Tsuna's voice calling me and so are the others, shouting to call help and asking Ryohei what's wrong. The pain is getting stronger as something in my back is growing and soon enough my consciousness faded.

It was after three days when I woke up. Dame Tsuna is sure worried for me which I made Leon transform into a mallet to give him a lesson that a Boss shouldn't panic in front of the strong man who will not die so easily. A little later Shamal and Ryohei came to check on me. They kept asking me question and I told them what I truly feel, except the fact that's happening in my back.

In night time and I'm finally free and alone, I sat up from the bed and forced myself to stand up and walked away on the room. I went on the hallway where there is a large mirror and when I got there, I immediately raised my shirt to look on my back. The branch spread even more, the blackness almost covering my back. For some reason I can now conclude that this will spread all over my body and only I could see it. I sigh, knowing it is indeed the cause of my pain. My only question is what did I lose this time?

I found it on the next day. My smell, I can't smell. My breathing is fine but my smell is no longer there. First my taste now my smell… could this be like a countdown and there is a high chance I will lose the three remaining of my senses? If I do… what would happen to me?

In the end, I never mention it to anyone and act like I always do. This is my problem and problem alone, I don't need them getting involve over my own problem. Shamal already noticing it but even so no matter how much he asked, I will never answer because even if I do, it's not like he can do something about it.

.

.

.

Four years later and finally we're back to our original bodies, Tsuna finally found someone who can finally become his partner in life. I still remember two years ago both Tsuna and Kyoko finally got a chance to have a date but as time goes by, both noticed that their relationship might never come more than just a friend. Tsuna finally noticed he only had a crush to Kyoko, other than that, nothing. In the end both became just friends.

Now Tsuna met someone and both are really getting along. Even before until now when their time is over, Tsuna would come to me and tell me what happened to them. I only smiled as I kept hearing his babbling which I already knew since I'm secretly there to watch over him in case someone attack and I'm sure he already know it through his hyper intuition but he never really mind it and continue his talk.

"And you know what Reborn, she's actually interested about Japan's culture! She even told me she wanted to visit there with me! Ne ne Reborn what should I do? I'm getting nervous and-" Tsuna continue his talk as I could only chuckle to his antics. Normally I will break this good mood for my own amusement but I don't feel that way for now. It's kind of refreshing… kind of familiar sensation.

"Ne Reborn by chance we get married… will you… will you become my Best Man?" Tsuna asked, little embarrassed to what he just said. I became down founded which is unusual for me, "Me? Why me Dame Tsuna?"

"Well… because… you… are actually like a father for me Reborn… you're always there when I'm in trouble and… I know you're the best person I could ever ask for."

For some reason, his words just made me smile, a true smile that I never thought I actually have. Heh, I could see him shock to it too, but I'm more shock of myself than him.

"Thanks Tsuna… you are like my son too."

He smiled to me and even though he's already old and adult, he could still act as a child and jump himself to hug me.

"Thank you Reborn!"

I smiled and return it. I wonder… why does my heart aches? Why do I feel like… I shouldn't come closer to the point it might break me?

The time comes when Tsuna finally proposed with the help of his Guardians. The girl answered yes which became the happiest day for Vongola Decimo.

I watch from afar hidden from everyone's view. I can't contain my happiness for my ex-student and now boss, seeing him grow indeed made my life worth more than I thought.

I left the scene, not wanting to be found. In the midst of my escape, my back again aches.

'Again!?' I thought as the pain became even greater than the last time.

I went on the nearest wall and leaned there as I fall on the ground, covering my mouth to make sure no sound will come out as I endured the doubled pain. Soon my consciousness faded.

The time I woke up, I'm in my room back in Vongola Mansion. I looked around, seeing no one is here. I turn to the digital calendar, a week ever since I passed out. I took a sigh, I wonder if it's because of me that I destroyed my ex-student's special day… I hope not.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Reborn." The voice made my instinct overdrive as I immediately turn to the origin of the voice to see the iron masked man. I kept my guard up, silently calling Leon to come to my hand and transform anytime. He raised his hand up, "I will not harm you Reborn that I assured you. I even used my own illusion to fool everyone and even Vongola Decimo to cover your absence."

But that didn't make me assure at all, "Why are you here?" I asked in threatening tone. He answered, tone not wavering. "To check on you and see what you had lost."

"What do you mean?"

"You already lose your sense of taste and smell." He said that made me narrowed my eyes. He continued, "And now lost the sense of touch."

"What do you…!" In my hand, Leon is already there but I don't feel his weight. Now that think about it, I don't feel any heaviness, not even the feeling of my on cloths and the bed. Wha… what's happening!?

"The sign is getting nearer… if this took your hearing and sight, you will die Reborn."

I turn to him in wide eyes and disbelief… could this person be…

"Do you know what's happening to me? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO PUT THIS ON MY BACK!?" I shouted in the end. He shook his head, "I can't and never will Reborn. I don't have a power to give demon curse."

"Demon Curse?" I questioned and he nodded, "You already have that curse ever since you are eighteen. In order to save Elaine you cover yourself for her and that's how you got that curse."

'Elaine? Who is she and why would I protect her?' But deep within my heart, I could feel I know this Elaine, but I don't know who and where I knew the name.

"Do you still wish to continue living in suffering? You already suffer enough of ignorance Reborn, don't force yourself."

Leon transform to a gun and I pointed it to him, "I don't know what you are talking about and don't speak to me as if we're close!"

He became silence before giving his gentle smile which I never thought he has one and much more show it to me.

"I know you more than the people here Reborn, after all we are all a family." That widens my eyes? Family? "Of course you don't remember but I am sure your heart remembers. I will be waiting for the day you will finally change your mind. Always remember Reborn, I am watching you."

He disappeared on sight, not using his portal or anything… he just disappeared. I lowered my gun and Leon returned back to his original form and clime to my arms. I knew it because I can see him doing it but I don't feel him at all. Demon Curse… just what is that? How much that Iron Mask Man knows about it? Does he have the answer… of all the mystery I have in life?

Later I went out and indeed, they didn't know I passed out. Tsuna came to me in worried, telling me his hyper intuition won't rest about me but seeing I'm fine now made it off and decide to stay by my side to watch over me which I don't need but his insist made me stop and let him be.

Dinner with everyone with Colonnello and Lal Mitch visiting us, we all talk as we eat. I'm just silence as I only listen to the whole conversation and eat my portion with no taste and smell. Everything I touch, I don't feel thing. I don't even know if the food I'm eating is being swallowed. All I could depend is my ears hearing myself munch.

As I eat, my eyes landed on the knife that rest on the side. I put my spoon and pork down to get the knife and stared at it, not knowing the fact Hibari Kyoya is staring at me since I'm more focus on what I am about to do.

I grabbed my knife tightly and immediately slashed it to my left hand, making it bleed. Hibari Kyoya is surprised that he immediately called Ryohei and of course I'm too focus on the bleeding when someone grabbed my hand and its Ryohei and began healing it using his Sun Flame.

"Reborn what is that EXTREME for?" He asked as he focused on healing it. I can feel the entire gaze in me but I didn't mind, my more focus is on the bleeding which made my heart aches… I… can't feel the pain in my hand.

Four months later an enemy famiglia attacked the Vongola HQ. They are well prepared which I'm amaze about but the bad timing is that Tsuna's fiancé is here with us when they attacked. Tsuna and I currently protecting the girl but not too much since she herself is a fighter who can use short sword and mist dying will user but still she's not strong enough to deal strong enemies such as this one. The Guardians are currently spread around and under Gokudera Hayato's command they are taking care of them. Right now Tsuna's top priority is to keep her safe and defeat the famiglia that come to his way and my mission is to protect both of them no matter what.

More famiglia kept coming and with my Chaos Shot they are gone. Still, having no sense of touch really slows me, since if only I could feel, I could detect them whenever they are coming or not. For now… all I can do is depend on Tsuna's hyper intuition.

Everything is doing well until a strong explosive came to us that destroyed the building we're in. Tsuna protected the girl while I protected both of them before the building fall above us.

"Reborn!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." I said as I twist my gun and used Chaos Shot to destroy the blocks above us.

Seeing the enemy coming, Tsuna immediately flew with his Dying Will and burn them by using his flame. The girl is with me, before she became terrified and turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, Reborn is hurt!" She shouted after seeing Tsuna is done defeating them. Tsuna immediately turn around and saw my back is bleeding and its near to my heart. This terrified him, "Reborn!"

I'm hurt, but I don't feel the pain at all. Instead of worrying my wound, I glared at both of them. "What are we waiting for? You two better go and get to the safe place."

"But Reborn you're hurt!"

"I'm fine and it doesn't matter, hurry!" I said as I took both of their hands and run. I can't have this two die, not in my watch.

We kept going even if Tsuna insist me to stop but I didn't mind and kept going. I don't know how much blood is coming out but their safety is always in my mind. Next are the people with rattling guns and shoot. I immediately pushed both of them on the side before it hit them. I didn't again notice they got my foot and leg. I shot them back and killed them.

With my hearing I could sense more number are coming which will give us more disadvantage. I stand up and was about to go when a hand grabbed my hand and turn to see Tsuna again stopping me.

"Reborn just what are you doing!? Your wound in your back is serious and your foot is shot too!" As Tsuna said that, I looked on my feet and indeed it is but again I don't feel it. "Stop forcing yourself Reborn, I'll go and take care of them, just stay here with her and-"

"Dame Tsuna you are a boss, Vongola Decimo. Your life is what they want and if ever they done something to you the Vongola will fall. As your ex-tutor and Adviser I cannot let that happen."

"But if you die because of me I'll-" It was halted when we heard explosion on the group that's coming. We got a communication from Gokudera saying they are almost done and now arrived for their rescue.

Tsuna is happy to hear that and shouted to have someone to come for me. Really Dame Tsuna should worry more of himself than me. Still seeing someone worried for me and stopping me to do more… makes me happy… for unknown reason… suddenly a memory flashed through me. I don't know that memories but there are people around me being worried about me. From my age at that flashback, I'm somewhere around nine years old… who are those people?

A week after the attack, the Iron Mask Man appeared ones again and this time in the formal way. Vongola Decimo is cautious about him with his Storm and Rain Guardian. I am on the other side of the room, still resting in bed. Looks like the damage I got is actually serious and I pushed it even more to its limit, because of that they told me not to move in bed at all. Normally I could feel the pain and should be sleeping but there is no pain for me to feel anymore. I will never voice this to anyone but… this fact terrifies me.

"I don't know why you wanted to see Reborn but I cannot let you come and meet him." Dame Tsuna said to Checker Face but it seems he will not fall back no matter what happen. "I understand your concern Vongola but I must go and meet him. Please step back, I have no reason to do any trouble at all."

"It's even more reason for us to not let you Checker Face." Gokudera said. "You won't tell us your motive why you desire to meet Reborn-san. We can't trust you at all."

"Then you can just be with me as I meet him. I don't mind that as long as I can meet him." Checker Face said. Yamamoto scratch his cheek, "Sorry but that is no good too. Why don't you just come back when he got better and-"

"I cannot wait for him more than it is." Checker Face said darkly, much that it alerts them. "This is my last warning Vongola, let me talk to him or else I won't guarantee what I might do."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Checker Face if ever you hurt him or anyone here," He transform to his Hyper Dying Will Mode with no help of a pills. Gokudera brought out his gun and bombs while Yamamoto draw out his katana. "You will have to go through me first."

I can feel the tension in my room. This is really shocking even for me, to know Dame Tsuna could be over protective for someone like me… maybe because it's just him. Still the fact that Dame Tsuna wouldn't mind engaging battle against him worries me, he is in the different level. Even Dame Tsuna with his Guardians will have no chance to fight him fairly.

'Dame Tsuna there is no need for you to do this much. Looks like I will have to give you another tutoring later.'

Outside, Checker Face gave a sigh, seeing they will never let him. 'Normally I will never do this out of courtesy but looks like I will have to ignore this.' He gave a sharp look even if he's wearing an iron mask, "Vongola Decimo it would be better if you'll help me than stopping me. Because of your stubbornness and protectiveness might only kill him if we don't convince him to change his mind."

Something clicked to Tsuna's mind, "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he disappeared in sight.

"Is he gone?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around. Tsuna turned to them, "No, he hasn't left yet. Be cautious, for some reason even my hyper intuition can't detect him." Both nodded and began to spread around, leaving only Tsuna behind.

Tsuna closed his eyes to check his hyper intuition whenever Checker Face is hiding around or not. Sensing nothing, he took a deep breath as his Hyper Dying Will Mode dispersed knowing he's completely gone.

Vongola Decimo went inside the room to see Reborn is actually awake and staring at him.

"R-Reborn… did you hear everything?" He asked nervously. "I did." I answered. He gave a sigh before letting himself in and closed the door. Before he could sit beside me, we both immediately felt a new presence and saw Checker Face, staring at us. Before Dame Tsuna could do something, a mist surrounded us, making Dame Tsuna paralyze to where he is standing, same for me in bed.

"I prefer not to do this but for safety measure I will do this." Checker said before facing me. I glared, unable to do anything frustrated me. He gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry if I had to do this but I have no time playing around. Reborn I need to get your answer."

"What answer do you need?" I asked, anger is visible to my tone. He spoke, "It's whenever you desire to return back your real memories or keep it as it is."

That made both of us question. Memories? What is he talking about?

"I have all my memories, what are you babbling about?" I asked in same tone as the previous one. He answered again, "The memories you currently have are the memories I had made according to your wish. You desire fake memories and keep your real memories sealed after a year of their death, in order to live in suffering forever."

This made me halt, I don't know what he's talking about.

"I can no longer control myself. I promised to keep watching you but seeing you like this is already too much, I'm sure even Mysteria would agree to stop you." Checker said as he took off his mask, showing his face us.

For unknown reason something jolted to my mind… like… I should know this person… more than anyone… but… why can't I remember?

"Your mind doesn't remember but your heart does Reborn." Checker said that made me return back to reality. He showed a soft expression, "I don't lie, I will never lie, especially to you."

"Reborn's memories?" I turn to my ex-student who seems to be confused. "Reborn wish to change his memories?"

"Yes. He asked me to make him forget everything about his family, change his memories to something else, in order to live in suffering." Checker said, much that it shock Dame Tsuna. "Why? Why would Reborn do such-"

"Don't make a sudden conclusion Dame Tsuna." I cut him before facing me. "We don't know if that guy is saying the truth or is just lying so he can do something that could bring back the Arcobaleno Curse."

"I desire more of sealing the endless Arcobaleno Curse than return it, it killed my lover!" Checker said in almost shout that again shock both of us. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I lost my self control."

"You're lover?" Dame Tsuna asked. Checker began to explain, "She's the previous Sky Arcobaleno from the previous Generation, the one who discover the end of its cycle, my lover and Reborn's master and mother figure Vongola."

"Reborn's mother figure?" As Dame Tsuna said that, a flashback came. It's an image of a woman who's smiling for me. I don't know who she is… and the time she spoke, she said… Renato… who's Renato?

"Reborn" Checker called that again halted my flashback. He spoke, "A week, I will give you a week to decide whenever to return your memories or retain it as it is. Your real memories could give you the answer you seek, the Demon Curse."

Before we both could speak more, he vanished again like a thin air and the pressure that stopping us from moving also vanished. Vongola Decimo looked around the places before confirming he's gone which relief me at the same time trouble me. My ex-student, now Boss is asking me many things and I decide not to answer, because I don't even know the answer at all.

For a whole week and even after my recovery my mind is still about what Checker Face had told me. I know Dame Tsuna is worried and kept checking me but I decide to push him away for a while, I need time, I need to know what he's talking, mostly what he knows about me.

Evening when Checker Face appeared in my room. The time is night and most everyone here are asleep, everyone except the guards outside and me who's still thinking.

"Have you made a decision?" Checker asked me again without his mask. I wanted to glare but for some reason his expression of being true is stopping me. I don't know why at all, "Are you doing the same things to others too?"

"I have no bad intention Reborn and out of all of them, I most care is you. Fon and Viper sometimes because Fon is Shing's favorite student and Viper is Raven's son even though he doesn't know. For the rest I only watch how they struggle. They all cannot be compared of how much I care for you."

I don't know what to think anymore, not at all. Normally I would never get my emotions come to surface and not ones I will never let my guard down and have anyone sway me… but why… why can he do something like this to me?

I can feel Checker wanted to approach me but he is trying his best to control himself so I won't begin to wary more. Why? Why is he so soft to me? What am I to him?

"What is your decision Reborn?" Checker asked hidden is the hope that I would comply his pleas.

I don't know anymore, my mind is all mess up! My mind says he's lying and shouldn't listen to him but my heart says I should listen what he says! Heck, my condition of no longer feeling myself makes it even worst!

Before I could do something more, I saw both warm arms wrapped me. Checker is… hugging me?

"I know it should be you to decide whenever to remember or not but… I think you would thank me for me making you remember everything again." He whispered before I felt something inside me is coming in, like there is a chain inside my head and now cracking to be opened. He's opening the lock. "Come back Reborn, our precious child… Ragnarok."

As the name said, my entire memories flood within my mind. All the fake memories disappeared and replaced by my real ones. I remembered how my village gets burn and my mother's final moment, the time I first met him and Sensei, the Devas, my life with them, the tavern, the singing, the fun, the training, the hard times, my revenge, my birthday, their farewell, their death and then my decision to live in lies and despair. I remember everything.

When everything is back together, I can't help but cry. How long has it been ever since I began to tears? The last time I remember is the day I decide this life, maybe that's the last. How much pain did I keep for so long, to the point not only I made myself suffer but also Checker, my own father figure.

"Did you remember everything Reborn?" He asked softly as he runs his hand to my back, comforting me even though I can no longer feel it. I only nodded as I return the hug and kept crying. "Don't blame yourself over your selfishness you had done in the past Reborn. This suffering is nothing compared to what you feel now. Living in lies of memories, suffering from the Demon Curse, you can't even feel me anymore, I hate the fact that I who had live longer more than anyone else in this world can't do anything to help you. I'm sorry Reborn, I'm sorry."

.

.

.

A year later and I witness the wedding between my ex-student and his love girl. As he requested before, I became his Best Man for the wedding. I am happy for all of them, I could see some old of my comrades who have a good life now. I never showed them nor tell them, how jealous I am right now. After I remember everything, I decide to keep it and act the way I usually do. I now sometimes met up with Checker if I have time since deep within I know I need to make up with him.

What I am jealous about? They could still go on living without carrying pain and suffering. The Demon Curse gives me suffering, like my Sensei told me, for me to no longer feel anything, smell anything or taste anything, soon I know it, it will be a living hell.

With my knowledge return about demons, I could now tell when another attack in back will come. It would come around this year, my time of life is almost over, I know it. That's why as much as I can, I will live and pass them all I know as much as I can. So when I'm gone, I will have nothing to be worried about.

Eight months after the wedding, Yuni called a party for the entire representative who participate the battle of the rainbow for the anniversary. I am forced to come thanks to them, not only me but also the Varia. Everyone came to enjoy the party and all I could do is go on the flow. For me, there's nothing to be celebrate about. What Tsuna did is actually gone according to Sensei's plan.

The plan is this, someone will learn about the Curse should be put together and let it flow by use of Night Flame which we all did in the past for us to be freed but that's just the first step. After that, Checker will take it and separate the Vindice inside the sphere to the flames and replace the Night Flame to the device Sensei had completed to prevent the Cycle and sacrifice. Checker made sure to erase those memories to the Vindice before returning them back here which until now I never know if they still exist or not, not that I care at all.

Now that I think about it… maybe celebrating it might be good… because of their sacrifice that made everything over.

A week after that, what I feared happened. It was the time all ex-Arcobaleno and Vongola in the garden doing some bonding. Normally Verde and Viper won't join but because of Yuni insist that they have no choice but to come. I'm actually talking to Verde when the pain strikes.

This pain, it's been so long ever since I feel pain but this pain is not ordinary pain, it's too much like millions of blade combine by burning hell is hitting not only my back but almost all my body. I don't know what I did, all I remember is standing up from my sit and trying to get away but too much pain made me fall on the floor and clutch on the floor. I could hear them screaming my name and coming to me and before I knew it, everything turned blank.

The time I woke up, everything is weird. I'm awake that I could guess since I can hear voices, the voice of Tsuna with his Guardians, Yuni, Fon, Lal, Colonnello, Viper, Verde, Skull, Shamal and… Checker? Checker is here? I can't see, everything is black, I don't even know where I am, I can't feel anything to ensure me where I am. Could this be…

* * *

"What do you know about Reborn's condition Checker Face kora, don't tell me it is you who did this to him you bastard kora!" Colonnello growled as he was about to dash and punch him but being stopped by Fon and Ryohei. "Let me go kora! This guy is-"

"I did no such thing Colonnello and I will never harm Reborn this way at all. If only I know how to cure him I already did a long time ago." Checker said, glaring at them like saying stop accusing him on everything that's happening to Reborn.

"You bastard! You-" Before Colonnello could speak more, Tsuna spoke, "Wait Colonnello! Checker Face is not lying, maybe he have nothing to do with what's happening to Reborn."

Colonnello calm for a bit before narrowing his eyes on Decimo, "Are you sure?"

"My hyper intuition doesn't lie and I learn the best." Tsuna said in almost in boss mode, like telling don't doubt me or you'll face the consequence.

Colonnello twitch before looking away, already calming himself which Lal approach her husband. Yuni turn to Checker face and asked in narrowed eyes. "Do you have any idea what's happening to Uncle Reborn Checker Face?" Shamal added, "Let me tell you, this is the second time he became like this but far worse than the first one."

"Are you sure that's the second one? Because for me that's already the fourth time he experience that." Checker said which shock everyone. He explained, "The first time is when he's still tutoring Vongola in Japan when he's around 16 years old. Second is as you all witnessed before. The third is the day Vongola proposed to your wife, he walked away from the place before it attacked him. What you all witness is the fourth one."

"F-fourth one…?!" Tsuna can't believe this at all, not only him but everyone else.

"And I'm afraid the last attack would lead him to death." Checker said in low and darkening tone, not pointed to anyone but to himself.

Chrome became horrified as tears' coming out, thanks to her husband, Mukuro is there to comfort him. Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto became depressed and horrified on the discovery, not only them but everyone else.

Hibari glared, "What's the cause?" Checker Face took time to answer, "The explanation would be hard to believe so I ask no question to be thrown first." They all became silence, taking it as cue for him to speak.

"It happened around when Reborn is 18, he with the rest of his family are Demon Slayers who kills Demons. You may say I'm kidding but it's the truth, demon exists but no longer active thanks to their hard work. At that day, Reborn got his first time fighting against them but the bad part here is that they came as an army. A minion level demon is already equivalent to one thousand fighter and dying will users but he and his family are different so they able to fight them with no problem. They also fought against the lord level demon, the hardest demon to defeat. In the end of that battle, that demon released a powerful attack with its curse. One of his family member is about to get hit but Reborn pushed her away and got hit instead. That's how he got the curse we call Demon Curse. This curse can be anything. The leader of the family already got a curse which is immortality, she had lived more than millennium but it ended after taking the Arcobaleno Curse that finally took her life."

'Is he talking about…' Tsuna remembered the last conversation he had with him. The reason why he wanted to end the cycle, must be because this person he's talking about… is his lover.

"For Reborn, the curse within him is something only visible to him, in other words none of you or even I could see. The curse is to make him suffer until death and it has a countdown with lost. The countdown started in five, it also means you will lost five. If everything reached to zero, he will die." Checker ended.

He looked around to see how much they had taken the information. As he guess, it's hard to sink, more than hard to sink.

"Ones it reached to zero… he will die?" Shamal asked in shock and disbelief. Checker Face nodded as yes. Verde spoke, "Then how many already? How much time we have left!?"

"He is already attacked by the curse forth time, so he had lost four already. Only one attack and he'll be gone." Checker said in pain tone which they all can't believe he is capable of such human emotions.

"What… did he lose?" Tsuna asked. "You said it Checker Face, it has a countdown with lost. What are those missing now!?" Tsuna is beginning to panic but trying to keep hold on himself. Everyone noticed it and both his Storm and Rain are trying to calm him down. Checker knew how he feels, Vongola Decimo sees Reborn like a father, same as how Reborn see Mysteria as his own mother.

"Vongola… he's missing senses." Checker answered that made everyone eyes widen. "I'm sure Shamal here noticed it already, I hope you all too have noticed it too, how much he had change."

They all think back and now that they think about it, it's true. Whenever they will eat, Reborn would only chew and swallow, no matter how hot it is or cold it is or how disgusting the food looks like, he doesn't seems to notice it. In time where they got on the place with disgusting smell, Reborn is not disturb at all, when there's a strong scent of perfume, he's not bothered, nothing. They also remembered on dinner when Reborn suddenly hurt himself, it's like it's in purpose, to know if he could still feel pain, the time they are ambushed, his wound is serious but it's like he never feel the pain and kept moving. Why didn't they notice it?

"And now I don't know what he had lost." Checker said before taking a deep breath, holding himself to punch something or smack his head. It's too painful for him to see again there is nothing he can do to someone precious to him other than support and wait for him to be gone. He hates this part of him. 'I wish you could forgive me Mysteria, I can't keep Reborn alive at all!'

"Che…Checker." It was weak but there's no doubt, Reborn.

* * *

I don't know what's happening but I could hear rush footstep that's coming to me.

"Reborn I'm here are you alright? Are you…!" He halted, as if he saw something shocking more than he could see. I don't know what, I can't see anymore other than darkness. "Reborn can you see? Can you see me? Us?"

I don't know if my body is moving at all so I decide to speak even though I can't feel if I'm actually speaking. "No, all I see is darkness." I can hear my voice, but I can't feel I'm actually speaking.

Then I heard many gasps. I recognize all the voices, so they are here and from what the last time I pick up, maybe Checker explained to them what's happening to me.

"Can't you see me Reborn? I'm here! Reborn please tell me you're joking." That's Dame Tsuna's voice, almost in tears. As much as I wanted this to be a joke but… "No, I only hear your voices, other than that I can't see you all. I don't even feel my own surroundings or if I'm breathing. So tell me, where am I?"

"In your room." Checker answered. "They carried you here for Shamal to see what happened and as I could guess, he can't do anything for you… and I hate the fact I can't do anything too."

I could only be silence. I wanted to give comfort but I have no words what to say at all.

"Uncle Reborn!"

"Reborn!"

I don't know what happened but I could hear trashes of bed. Are they hugging me as they cry? Hard to tell. I can hear cries little from afar and frustrating tone. It must be hard to take. Too bad too that I can't see what my body looks like to know when is the last attack. I can't do anything other than let them be.

My new life in this condition is total hell. I feel like I became a moving corpse. They need to instruct me what to do and I need full attention too. I don't even know if I am doing what they are instructing me and I became a total useless. Checker is always here for me and there is even one time when Wonomichi, his messenger came and said there is no need to waste his time over me and just think about his own health. What Checker did is something no one expect, he almost killed his own messenger and warn him to never state something foolish again, he cares for me just like how Sensei care for me, he will never abandon me even if he sacrifice his life for it. That's how everyone here learn how caring and protective Checker Face could be to his family, he wasn't really bad at all.

Now that I remember, Checker is grammatically becoming weak but still forced himself to be with me. His life is coming to an end but he has no care for his life at all. I remember saying he should mind more of himself since I can take care of myself which in truth wasn't but he only laugh at me and said he will never do such thing and he did.

This kind of life continues. Some of my friends and comrades come to visit. I could only talk to them, other than that nothing. Both of my Dame Students, Tsuna and Dino always come to visit which I told them there is no need and just focus on their respective famiglia but never listened. They kept telling me that I had done too much for them and so it's time for them to return the favor. It's not like I'm asking them for return but they insist and so I let them. I wanted to shoot them but I can't feel Leon anymore, only telling me where he is which is currently in my shoulder. Not only him but the Guardians too. I don't know why but they keep saying because their boss told them but I know it's a lie. The me who can read people like a book is now complete blind from it which frustrate me. I'm kind of grateful for Checker for being my eye, he's the one telling me what he see about them and what they're thinking.

I suffered this kind of life for six years, hard to believe but I did. That is when I could feel it, like my own instinct is telling me now, that my life will finally end soon.

.

.

.

One time, I asked a favor which actually questioned both Checker and Dame Tsuna who are now with me.

"You want to visit the Tavern?" Checker asked, not really believing he'll hear this from me. I didn't answer, giving a silent yes. I heard Dame Tsuna asked, "Is there something special in the Tavern Reborn?"

"I think he is actually talking about the Tavern he used to live with his family before they're gone." Checker explained for him, "Now that I think about it, your last time is when they gave their farewell."

Everything became silence as what I could pick from the sound, they are remembering how much I suffered to the point I choose the life in fake memories.

"There is no need to pity me, but right now I want to head there as much as possible." I waited for their answer before its Dame Tsuna who gave it to me, "We'll be preparing our leave tomorrow. I'm coming with you, is that okay Reborn?"

"What about your wife and child?" I asked. Yes, Tsuna is already a father with twins, male and female. He answered, "Staying here with Yamamoto and Chrome. I'll bring Gokudera-kun and Oniisan, is that okay to you?"

I knew the reason he'll bring them is because if ever something happened they'll be the ones to look after me, more like Ryohei and his Sun Flame. I understand his concern which is why I never protest on his decision.

"Fine by me."

Next day we all depart from the Vongola Mansion heading to my home Tavern. Checker still haven't left me and this whole six years everyone already got used to his presence.

"Reborn-san's home Tavern, for some reason I'm kind of excited to see it." Ryohei said in calm and normal tone. "But still, Checker is that place still exist?"

"It is. I bought it before anyone could take it and destroy it. There are even times I stay there so I could be reminded when they're all still alive and well. When we got there I'm sure not everything there is dusty." Checker face answered in soft tone, like a nostalgic tone.

I could hear, Dame Tsuna's chuckling, "For some reason I will learn more about Reborn. He never talks about his past."

"That's because it doesn't need to be told." I answered in monotone. In truth I don't want to tell it, not when I failed in my purpose in life, to defeat all the Devas and take the blame for eliminating that famiglia. It's still fresh, how much I wanted kept fighting Sensei again and again but in the end I kept failing and defeated.

As if he could read me, Checker asked. "Remembering how you keep fighting Mysteria and kept loosing? I know its hard Reborn so accept it." He teased in the end which I could only scowl in mind, I don't really know if I'm showing it to them.

This feeling feels like it's really hard to believe. We're inside the car, that's what my ears could tell but I can't see where we're going nor if I'm actually inside the car. I don't really know if I should laugh or be crazy. I might have if they all didn't mind me, but they did which made me… happy.

I don't know how many hours is the travel before arriving to my long waited destination. I just knew it when Gokudera spoke.

"We're here."

Those words made me almost jump in happiness, but I made sure not to do that and control myself even if I can no longer feel my own movements. I could hear they are already moving out the car and both Checker and Tsuna assisting me to go out too. Ahh, becoming just blind is better than a person who not only is blind but also can't feel anything. I knew they kept assisting me until I sat on the wheelchair. I heard Tsuna offered to push me and Checker let him as we go and he guiding us. From the noises, I can tell there aren't any people here, well since our tavern is actually hidden and mostly fisherman, commoners and shore workers come there to have a time of drinks and fun. There are times mafia come to have their hidden meet ups but we didn't really mind them, having information to other famiglias aren't bad.

I feel walk stop and heard a noise of the chain. So we finally arrive, I'm home. Home sweet home.

"So this is the tavern where Reborn is raised." Tsuna said as he looked around in amazement, "It's hidden but not totally since normal people could pass here."

"That's because this Tavern isn't actually for mafia but for common people. That's one of the points why they are hard to find, they could easily blend to normal people." Checker said in amusement.

"Devas are amazing!" Gokudera said in astonished. Same for Ryohei, "Extremely amazing."

Vongola, ex-Arcobaleno, Dame-Dino and Simon Famiglia, they are the only ones who knew and accepted the Devas. It happened in the day of the people's most awaited day to celebrate the Fornea's Glory. As they all prepare, Checker mention them not to speak anything about that day nor make the celebration too loud for me to hear. Of course that's a questioning for them, no one in the whole world doesn't like this day but to think there are some people not only hate but despise it. They became curious and asked me but I decide to refuse and stay shut, since even if I told them, the blame is still in Devas, still in Sensei's and I hate it. I want the blame to be mine but failed. I knew they won't give up so I told them I will rest and finally they became silence and let me which I ended up sleeping.

The time I woke up, I could hear furious voices, halting the preparation of the celebrating day, not celebrating the day and more negative which questions me. That's when they told me Checker actually told them the true history about what happened that day. They are more furious about the fact they are actually making hidden human experiment and even kill innocent people just to capture test subjects. They also heard about what happened to me, the only survivor in our village and the leader of Devas, Mysteria and Checker found me with no memories of my past. They even know it was actually me who trigger their action of eliminating the Fornea Famiglia.

They now swore to never celebrate this day and instead make a celebration for their downfall and elimination. I could hear how Mukuro really hate this Fornea and blame them for everything because in truth, it was them who made the Estrano Famiglia into a human experimenting Famiglia. He learned it thanks to Checker who spy's every famiglia around the world to learn each and everyone's activity. Yuni even suggest showing their disgusting side around the world and looking forward its outcome, no one protested but the only problem is how they will do it when Checker showed all the documents he had kept so long about Fornea Famiglia that shows their ugliness. This made everyone made even more motivated to do it. As I continue to listen to their mad plan as they say, I for some reason can't help but feel warm inside my heart, like all the pain I been keeping for so long is beginning to melt from the warmness.

That's when suddenly all the noises became silence, I don't know why when Tsuna asked me which surprised me. _Reborn you're crying?_ I don't know but if ever I could see or feel, I already blink in confusion. I don't really know if I'm crying like they said but maybe I am. I never felt this before, not in my entire life. Soon they all rain me with comfort words and encouraging ones, some even tease me but I don't really care about that, my entire mind right now is happiness. To experience this… is some kind of rare and thankful.

"Ah are these the photos of Devas?" I heard Tsuna asked, seem roaming around the place. Checker answered, "Yes they are. They posted their most proud picture. There's more in my care, I'll let you see them when we return back Vongola."

"The place around here is clean too." Gokudera said as she inspects the place. Ryohei asked, "Do you always come here to clean?"

"Of course! I could never leave this place in dirt. Beside I used to stay to remind me about them, especially Mysteria."

For some reason I expected that from Checker. I'm not the only one who loves Devas, Checker is same too. Other than Sensei, Checker see the rest as family which is why Checker became the most valuable informant for the Devas to learn everything they needed to know, especially their own targets.

"Ah Reborn where do you want to go?" Tsuna asked and from the voice, he's done looking and went to me. I answered, "In the stage."

"The stage?" He questioned. If I could feel, I would have smile, maybe I am smiling but never noticed it.

I then heard my wheel is moving, Tsuna is moving me to the place I told him to go. As we do, Checker Spoke.

"That stage is where the Devas perform all of the time for their customers. Reborn even perform too." I could tell Gokudera's eyes are shining, "Really?! I'm sure Reborn-san is a great singer."

"Indeed he is."

I hear the noise of the wheel stopped, it seems we arrived.

"So Reborn why do you want here?" Tsuna asked.

"Just felt nostalgic." I said as I took a deep breath which I did even though I didn't feel it. This stage… is my final stage. "Can you step back for a bit Tsuna."

He is hesitant at first, maybe he already felt it from his hyper intuition, about my fate and my last wish. So he obligated, coming from his foot step heading backwards. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, scanning my whole memories and remembering every life I had gone through until now. The times of fun and pain, both are precious to me and so I will keep and treasure them until the very end.

Surprising for all of them, I began to sing, for the first and last time they will hear.

 _everytime you kissed me_ __  
I trembled like a child __  
gathering the roses __  
we sang for the hope __  
your very voice is in my heartbeat __  
sweeter than my dream __  
we were there in everlasting bloom

_roses die_  
_the secret is inside the pain_  
_winds are high up on the hill_  
_I cannot hear you_  
_come and hold me close_  
_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
_ _darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

I heard the tone of the flute. Is Checker playing it? I'm silently thankful and continue singing.

_silver dishes for the memories for the days gone by_  
_singing for the promises_  
_tomorrow may bring_  
_I harbour all the old affection_  
_roses of the past  
_ _darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

_joys of the daylight_  
_shadows of the starlight_  
_everything was sweet by your side, my love_  
_ruby tears have come to me for your last words_  
_I'm here just singing my song of woe  
_ _waiting for you, my love_

Suddenly I heard familiar voices. I could tell it was from an illusion. Yes, these voices are the voices I miss, my own family. Even though I know they aren't really there, hearing them makes me at ease. The voices blends to one another, I can't help but remember the old times, the times we all sing together to the people around us making them enjoy the happiness inside to our proudest Tavern. Slowly something within me is beginning to shut down.

_now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

And everything became silence, not because no one is talking or around me is silence… yes… my last senses, my hearing disappeared. I no longer have any senses and I know soon I will meet my end. Even so I continue my singing even if I have no idea if I'm still producing my voice and actually continuing it. I want to end this song, until the very end.

_everytime you kissed me_  
_my heart was in such pain_  
_gathering the roses_  
_we sang of the grief_  
_your very voice is in my heartbeat_  
_sweeter than despair  
_ _we were there, in everlasting bloom_

_underneath the stars_  
_shaded by the flowers_  
_kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love_  
_you are all my pleasure, my hope and my song_  
_I will be here dreaming in the past_  
_until you come  
_ _until we close our eyes_

As I feel the song ended, my mind is beginning to shut down and so are my heart and my body. Before everything turn to nothing, I saw a light. That's strange, I should be blind since I lost my sense of sight, what is this light?

Slowly there are people coming out from those light. I'm shock, to see my whole family there, standing and smiling for me. Rick, Silver, Raven, Doranbolt, Elaine, Shing and Sensei, Mysteria in the middle of everyone. She walked forward me and offered her right hand to me with a smile of her lips which only appeared in front of her own family and lover.

"Welcome Back Reborn, your suffering is over. Shall we go… Renato?"

The name I never used in the end but I didn't mind, Reborn is more better than that. I smiled and took her hand.

"Sensei… everyone…

.

.

.

I'm home"

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you readers for reading the sequel of this story. Takes long but your author is glad you finished it until the very end. Any grammatical errors please forgive your author.
> 
> The song Reborn sing titled Everytime you kiss me from Pandora Hearts. I like that song, reminding me about this kind of scenario in Reborn's life... and someone I care too which until now never see or hold each other... this isn't in romantic way if ever ask.
> 
> I again thank you readers for reading this story and I hope you all like it.


End file.
